HP vs LOTR
by Mithalis
Summary: esto es un parodia que hice junto con una amiga de Harry Potter y el señor de los anillos espero que les guste y por favor dejen reviews para lo que sea: criticas, tonmatazos ABANDONADA INDEFINIDAMENTE
1. Capitulo I

*********************  
  
Ola a todos este no es no es mi primer fan fic pero si el primero con el que me animo a publicarlo. Lo escribi junto con una amiga para divertirme. Se que l primer capitulo no es muy bueno pero intentare mejóralos Por favor dejen reviews para lo que sea criticas animos.....  
1 - OTRO HORRIBLE CUMPLEAÑOS  
  
Las autoras de este fic son carmen y Violeta. Todos los derechos reservados a JRR tolkien y a JK Rowling. Los personajes de Lily riddle y Lunendriel Undomiel alias "Luna" son exclusivamente nuestros todos lo derechos reservados para nosotras, así que nada de plagios Los comentarios hechos por Violeta estarán puestos entre // // Los comentarios hechos por Carmen estarán puestos entre \\ \\  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry se levantó de un sueño muy movido. En el sueño Voldemort había matado a sus padres. Esa era la primera vez que Harry visto como murieron sus padres a manos de Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry Potter no era un niño normal Harry era un mago, un año había sobrevivido a la maldición mortal "avada kedabra" que mato a sus padres pero eso había Voldemort perdiera sus poderes. Él solo había salido con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Desde entonces había tenido que vivir con los Dursley sin saber que un día hace 6 años vino Hagrid y le dijo quien era y como habían muerto sus padres. Desde ese día Harry fue a Howarts y conoció a sus mejores amigos Ron y Hermione, se a enfrentado 4 veces a Lord Voldemort y se ha enterado de que tiene un padrino al que condenaron en Azkaban (la cárcel de los magos) por un delito que no había cometido.  
  
De repente Harry se sobresaltó acababan de entrar 3 lechuzas por la ventana una pequeñita llamada Pig, una parda rojiza que según pensó Harry era de Howarts y la suya, Hedwing, las tres dejaron un paquete en sus piernas, cogió el de Ron y lo leyó:  
  
"Hola Harry  
FELCIDADES!!!  
Que tal con los muggles?  
Yo muy bien, mi padre ha hablado con  
Dumbledore y le ha preguntado  
si te puedes quedar con nosotros  
el resto del verano y ha dicho que si.  
Así que si quieren los muggles como sino  
te vamos a buscar el día de tu  
cumpleaños a las cinco  
un saludo  
RON  
P.D: Te doy el regalo esta tarde era  
demasiado grande para Pig"  
  
Dejó el paquete de Ron y cogió los dos que llevaba Hedwing, uno era de Hermione y otro de Sirius. Cogió el de Hermione y lo empezó a leer:  
  
"Hola Harry  
FELICIDADES!!!  
Que tal?  
Yo muy bien, estoy en Egipto.  
Ron tenia razón los magos  
del antiguo Egipto eran  
fascinantes. Estoy aprendiendo  
un montón de cosas.  
espero que te guste mi regalo  
un saludo  
HERMIONE"  
  
Cogió el paquete y lo abrió, era un libro "Quiddich a través de los tiempos". Cogió la otra carta y empezó a leer:  
  
"Querido Harry  
Que tal?  
yo estoy muy bien en casa  
de Lupin. Como siempre  
quiero estar a tanto de  
todo lo que te sucede  
feliz cumpleaños de  
parte mía y de Lupin  
un abrazo  
SIRIUS  
P.D: espero que te guste mi regalo"  
  
Harry abrió el paquete, era un medallón con una foto de Harry, sus padres y sirius dentro. Se colgó el medallón en el cuello y dejo la carta a un lado, cogió el paquete que llevaba la lechuza parda rojiza, eran dos cartas: una de Howarts y otra de Hagrid. Cogió la de Hagrid y la empezó a leer.  
  
"Querido Harry  
FELICIDADES!!!  
Que tal?  
espero que los muggles te  
traten bien. yo aquí estoy  
muy bien  
un saludo  
HAGRID"  
  
El regalo de hagrid era un libro sobre criaturas mágicas. cogió la carta del colegio y leyó:  
  
"Estimado señor Potter  
le informamos que como  
todos los años, el curso  
comenzara el 1 de septiembre  
el expreso de Howarts  
saldrá a las 11 de la mañana  
de la estación King's Gross  
del anden 9 3/4  
también se adjuntan una  
lista de libros  
Atentamente  
PROFESORA McGongall  
Subdirectora  
  
Harry se sobresalto al oír un gruñido que le indico que tío Vernon se había levantado, miro el reloj eran las seis y media se vistió y bajo a desayunar.  
  
*********************  
  
Ola a todos este no es no es mi primer fan fic pero si el primero con el que me animo a publicarlo. Por favor dejen reviews para lo que sea criticas animos..... 


	2. Capitulo II

Bueno aki esta el segundo capitulo en el anterior s me olvido darle las gracias a Lobezno por ayudarme a subir mi fic aquí. Espero que les guste y ya saben dejen reviews.  
  
2 - DE VUELTA A LA MADRIGUERA  
Las autoras de este fic son carmen y Violeta. Todos los derechos reservados a JRR tolkien y a JK Rowling. Los personajes de Lily riddle y Lunendriel Undomiel alias "Luna" son exclusivamente nuestros todos lo derechos reservados para nosotras, asi que nada de plagios Los comentarios hechos por Violeta estarán puestos entre // // Los comentarios hechos por Carmen estarán puestos entre \\ \\  
* * * * * *  
  
Cuando llego a la cocina. Dudley dejo escapar un gritito y se escondió detrás de su padre. Los Durley había vuelto a tratar bien a Harry y Dumbledore le dijo a Harry que podía hacer magia fuera del colegio. - Tío Vernon - dijo Harry - los Weasley van a venir a buscarme esta tarde a las 5 Tío Vernon gruño lo que le indico a Harry que le había escuchado. Harry se tomo su medio pomelo (dudley seguía a dieta) y se subió corriendo a su habitación a preparar sus cosas no salió de allí en todo el día, solo para comer. A las cinco menos cuarto bajo al salón, sus tíos Dudley s habían encerrado en la cocina, a las 5 en punto sonó el timbre, era el señor Weasley - Hola Harry - dijo amablemente - Que tal? - Muy bien y vosotros? - respondió Harry - tienes todo listo? - dijo Ron - si esta en mi habitación - nosotros vamos a por él - dijo fred, uno de los hermanos de Ron que ya había terminado en Howarts y había montado una tienda de artículos de broma - sabemos donde esta - dijo george - toma Harry - dijo Ron dándole un gran paquete - espero que te guste - Harry abrió el paquete era un kit de los chudley cannons (el equipo de quiddicht favorito de Ron) que contenía una túnica, un libro de los cannons, un póster firmado - gracias - dijo Harry - me encanta - de nada - dijo Ron En ese momento llegaron fred y george con el baúl. - no vamos dijo el señor weasley. Salieron de la casa y metieron las cosas en el coche nuevo del señor weasley y se fueron a "la madriguera". Las cosas en "la madriguera" habían cambiado mucho desde el año pasado. A fudge lo mato Vodemort por hacer caso omiso a Dumbledore, y a que no imaginas a quien eligieron como ministro de magia?; al señor weasley. Después de eso habían ampliado la casa y habían contratado a una elfina domestica lo que enfureció a Hermione. Cuando llegaron a " la madriguera" la señora weasley les estaba esperando. Las semanas en la madriguera pasaron deprisa y u día cuando bajaron a desayunar estaban hablando de ir esta tarde al callejón diagon a por los libros. Cuando llegaron al callejón diagon se separaron y cada uno se fue por su lado. A la salida de gringots se encontraron con Hermione que salía con sus padres de cambiar dinero muggle. cuando se disponían a ir a Flowrsh y Blotts se encontraron a Malfoy saliendo de una tienda de túnicas de segunda mano - eh! Malfoy! Qué tal te sienta ser pobre? El año pasado pillaron al padre de Malfoy torturando a un muggle y le metieron en Azkaban confiscándole todos sus bienes. - que ahora que tu padre esta en azkaban ya no te andas pavoneándote por ahí. Malfoy se quedo tan impresionado que se fue sin mediar palabra. Cuando dejaron de reírse fueron a flowrish & blotts a comprar los libros. De vuelta en el caldero chorreante se encontraron a Lupin. - hola chicos -dijo-¿qué tal? -muy bien¿ y tu?- contesto Harry - fenomenal -¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Ron  
-estoy buscando unos materiales para mi nuevo trabajo. -¿ de q trabajas?-pregunto Hermione interesada - tengo un trabajo de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras en Rivendel- contesto- bueno me tengo q ir adiós -adiós y mándele saludos a Hocicos de mi parte-dijo Harry Se despidieron de Lupin y se fueron con la familia Wesley. Cenaron en el caldero chorreante para que al día siguiente llegaran a tiempo a King´Cross 


	3. Capitulo III

gracias por leer este fic. espero que les guste  
Capitulo 3: El torneo de los tres magos  
Las autoras de este fic son carmen y Violeta. Todos los derechos reservados a JRR tolkien y a JK Rowling. Los personajes de Lily riddle y Lunendriel Undomiel alias "Luna" son exclusivamente nuestros todos lo derechos reservados para nosotras, asi que nada de plagios Los comentarios hechos por Violeta estarán puestos entre // // Los comentarios hechos por Carmen estarán puestos entre \\ \\  
* * * * * * Se levantaron pRonto para coger las cosas. A las 10 de la mañana salieron hacia la estación. Llegaron con unos 45 minutos de adelanto cogieron unos carritos y se fueron al anden 9 y ¾. Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a pasar la barrera que separaba el mundo muggle del mundo mágico. Solo había que cruzarla con decisión. Como siempre el anden estaba lleno de gente. Harry Ron y Hermione buscaron un vagón vacío y dejaron allí sus baúles. Luego se fueron a despedirse dela señora Wesley(el señor Wesley tuvo que ir al ministerio por un asunto importante) y subieron al tren. El viaje a Howarts transcurrió sin ningún percance y cuando llegaron el cielo estaba despejado. Nada mas bajar del tren oyeron a Hagrid. A principios de curso Hagrid conducía a los de primer curso por el lago. -Hola Harry, que tal?  
-Muy bien y tu?  
-bien, nos vemos en el gran comedor Harry, Ron y Hermione se montaron en un carromato y fueron al castillo. Como siempre el banquete comenzó con la selección de los nuevos alumnos. Después de la selección Dumbledore empezó su discurso: -Bienvenidos un año mas a Howarts. Es un placer para mí informaros que el nuevo profesor que de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es - se hizo un silencio en la sala - Severus Snape. Hubo algunos aplausos aislados en la zona de Slytherin. -el señor filch me ha pedido que os diga que la lista de artículos prohibidos ha incrementado, ahora consta de unos 503 artículos, según creo, y por hablar de algo mas alegre- continuo diciendo Dumbledore- como todos sabéis la próxima edición del Torneo de los Tres Magos tiene lugar este año en Lothlorien, colegio que ha sido añadido este año en lugar de Drumstang, dado que ese colegio ha sido destruido por oponerse a Voldemort- la mayoría de la gente se estremeció - habrá tres aspirantes por cada casa que elegirá el jefe de la casa. La lista será notificada a principios de octubre. Y ahora a comer. La comida estuvo buenísima. Cuando hubieron desaparecido los postres. Dumbledore se levanto y comenzó ha hablar. -ha llegado la hora de cantar nuestro himno, que cada uno escoja su melodía favorita y a cantar. Hizo una floritura y de su varita empezó a salir una línea que empezó a formar palabras. Cuando todos hubieron terminado de cantar se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente solo se hablaba del torneo de los tres magos y quienes serian los elegidos. Como siempre las clases empezaron fuete dado que estaban en el ultimo curso. Las clases con Snape eran tormentos diarios pero al menos sabían que dentro de poco algunos de ellos se iban a librar de ellas. 


	4. Capitulo IV

Espero que les guste . por cierto siento que estos capitulos sean tan cortos pero les prometo que los proximos seran mas largos  
4. Viaje a Lothlorien  
Las autoras de este fic son carmen y Violeta. Todos los derechos reservados a JRR tolkien y a JK Rowling. Los personajes de Lily riddle y Lunendriel Undomiel alias "Luna" son exclusivamente nuestros todos lo derechos reservados para nosotras, asi que nada de plagios Los comentarios hechos por Violeta estarán puestos entre // // Los comentarios hechos por Carmen estarán puestos entre \\ \\  
* * * * * *  
A principios de octubre se organizo una reunión en el gran comedor para decir quienes irían a Lothlorien. Todo el mundo estaba muy nervioso. Cuando todos hubieron entrado en el gran comedor Dumbledore se dispuso a hablar -queridos alumnos, los elegidos iran acompañados de la profesora McGonagall y yo mismo, pues bien los elegidos son de Griffindor: Ron Wesley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter; de Slytherin: Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle y Vicent Crabbe; de Rawenclaw: Fadwet, Padma Patil y Cho Cang; de huffelpuff: Hanna Abot, Justin Fletcher y Evans- dijo Dumbledore- pues bien el 30 de Octubre iremos a Lothlorien, ahora por favor los elegidos pasen a la sala contigua. Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a la sala y se juntaron con los de hufelpuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Como siempre Draco estaba pavoneándose delante de sus amigos. Todos entraron en la sala y al rato entro Dumbledore. - una vez allí nos comportaremos lo mejor q podamos, ellos nos alojaran en una casa de invitados junto con los alumnos de beauxbatons. Ya sabéis como va la selección el seleccionado para representarnos será elegido por el cáliz de fuego. Os ruego una vez mas que os portéis bien, ahora mas que nunca necesitamos una cooperación mágica para vencer al gran mal que nos amenaza. En ese momento llego McGonagall - buenas tardes alumnos- después se sentó en una silla; por supuesto, después de que Dumbledore lo hiciera; Y les ofrecio asiento a los alumnos que se sentaron en unas sillas que aparecieron "por arte d magia". -cuando lleguemos a Lothlorien conoceréis a los alumnos y profesores que han sido elegidos para participar y velar por la seguridad de todos en el torneo de los tres reyes magos. Se oyeron risitas -perdón de los tres magos, y con esto termino podéis marcharos. Los alumnos salieron de la sala y se dirigían a los dormitorios cuando Dumbledore les interrumpió diciendo: -debido a un pequeño problema de fondos de la familia Malfoy, este viaje lo subvencionara la familia Wesley, un aplauso por favor. Toda la sala ardió en aplausos y gritos diciendo "¡bravo!" Mientras Draco Malfoy se escondía entre la gente. -partiremos a primera hora de la mañana, estad preparados, a los elfos no les gusta esperar. 


	5. Capitulo V

Este es un pelin mas largo espero que les guste ^^  
5.Por fin partimos!!!!!!!!  
Las autoras de este fic son carmen y Violeta. Todos los derechos reservados a JRR tolkien y a JK Rowling. Los personajes de Lily riddle y Lunendriel Undomiel alias "Luna" son exclusivamente nuestros todos lo derechos reservados para nosotras, asi que nada de plagios Los comentarios hechos por Violeta estarán puestos entre // // Los comentarios hechos por Carmen estarán puestos entre \\ \\  
* * * * * * Esa misma noche prepararon las cosas para partir mañana a primera hora hacia Lothlorien. Subieron al tren volador que los llevaba al paraíso de los elfos... Durante el viaje Draco no encontraba un sitio y se sentó al lado de una ventana en el suelo, cuando de pRonto aparecieron Hermione y Ron - Que te pasa Draco?- dijo Hermione burlándose de él. - Vale ya Hermione, sabes que él no tiene la culpa- contesto Ron enfadado- ven con nosotros, tenemos que hablar. Draco les siguió cabizbajo. Se dirigían a un vagón en el que estaban Harry y las chucherias. - Entra. - dijo Ron. Draco entro temeroso de que Harry se burlara de el o le dijera algo que no le iba a gustar pero no fue asi, le ofrecieron asiento y "chuches" que acepto gustoso aunque se paso todo el viaje durmiendo. Al fin escucharon las palabras mágicas "hemos llegado", todos salieron corriendo como histéricos hacia las puertas para contemplar Lothlorien que según sus profesores era precioso. Cuando hubieron bajado del tren les ordenaron que se colocaran por casas y en fila. De pRonto aparecieron para recibirles Arwen Undómiël, princesa de los elfos y los hombres; y su marido Aragorn, rey de los hombres. -bienvenidos a Lothlorien, espero que estéis cómodos en nuestro humilde hogar- dijo Ari -¿¿¿¿humilde hogar????- susurraron todos. Menos mal que era solo un "humilde hogar" -ahora procederemos a presentaros a los directores de esta escuela. Un hombre bastante alto y barbudo con un vestido largo de color blanco y un bastón con puntas de diamantes apareció de pRonto al lado de la princesa Arwen. - buenas tardes Gandalf- saludo Arwen- os presento al director de nuestra magnifica y hermosa escuela, Gandalf "el blanco" - Buenas tardes a todo los presentes yo... De pRonto de iluminaron las partes oscuras, a todos se les cegaron los ojos con una luz de la que nunca habían visto u oído hablar, al lado de gandalf se coloco una figura pero no se podían reconocer sus facciones ni su vestimenta ya que la luz que emanaba la figura era tan intensa que casi no podían abrir los ojos. -Buenas tardes alumnos- dijo una voz femenina-Soy .. -Ah!! Si tu..-termino Gandalf-perdón... -Me dejas seguir? -Claro claro lo siento. -Soy Melian la Maia, subdirectora de Lothlorien- de repente se apago la luz y se vio pos fin a la mujer era alta delgada, tenia el pelo de un color negro azabache-ahora os voy a presentar a los alumnos seleccionados para representar a nuestro hermoso colegio son... - Luna!!!!!!!!-se oyó una voz detrás, todos se voltearon. Era una joven rubia de ojos verdes. - tu que haces aquí- pregunto Gandalf - y por que interrumpes la presentación. - Tenia que hablar con Luna, pero creía que esta estupided, sin ofender, ya había terminado, bueno me voy lo siento, luego hablamos Luna. - Hasta luego y no me llames Luna- dijo la que debía ser Luna. - Bueno seguimos los participantes son: ............... Draco se fijo en la tal Luna era una preciosa y elegante joven de ojos azules brillantes, morena al igual que su madre Arwen  
  
* * * * * * Después de haberse conocido todos llegaron los alumnos de Beaxbatons, con sus túnicas color granate, entre los que se encontraban Luthien, Legolas, y Frodo que se presentaron a todos... Después de eso todos se dispersaron aun quedaban varias horas par al cena. Draco, se fue a dar una vuelta y dio con un rió , siguiendo su cauce llego a una cascada. allí estaba la joven llamada Luna. La chica estaba nadando con un vestido rosa trasparente //un poco raro nadar con un vestido, no creen?// Draco no tenia intención de molestarla pero sin querer piso una rama y ella con sus oídos de elfo que había heredado de su madre, le oyó. - Hola-dijo ella -hola - dijo Draco- no quería molestarla. - No es nada por cierto me llamo Lunendriel Undomiël - yo soy Draco Malfoy. - tu eres el hijo de Lucius Malfoy ¿no? - si pero como lo sabes- dijo algo extrañado -te vi en una revista, siento lo que paso Entonces ella salió del agua cogió su toalla y se seco -espera un momento ahí - dijo la joven de ojos azules. Se fue detrás de unos arbustos donde se puso su túnica del colegio. -si quieres vamos juntos a la escuela.  
* * * * * * Mientras tanto Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a dar un paseo por el bosque pero se adentraron demasiado y ahora no sabían como salir de allí. -Estas segura de que es por aquí Hermione?- dijo Ron - Si ......... Bueno no-contesto ella - y ahora que vamos a hacer dijo Harry algo preocupado. -¿ Os ayudo?- dijo una voz femenina. -¿quién a sido?- pregunto Ron algo asustado -Creo que venia de arriba-dijo Hermione. -¿quien esta ahí?- pregunto Harry. De repente una extraña chica salto del árbol. -Hola- dijo la chica alegremente Harry se dio cuenta de que era aquella chica que había interrumpido la presentación -Hola-dijo Harry - hola dijo Hermione auque ella siempre desconfiada pregunto- ¿quién eres tu? Y ¿qué hacías subida a un árbol? -Soy Lily- dijo la chica de ojos verdes-y estaba en el árbol leyendo es que últimamente aquí no hay tranquilidad con la mierda del torneo de los tres magos. -y como t subiste?- quiso saber Ron por curiosidad. -Trepando llevo mucho tiempo aquí y conozco muy bien la zona, pos eso se que aquí ay un talan o flet, pero ese no es el caso- siguió diciendo- No deberíais estar aquí estos bosques pueden ser peligrosos si no los conoces. - eso es lo que dije yo pero ellos no me hicieron caso-dijo Ron -Ahora que lo pienso, yo os he dicho mi nombre pero vosotros no me habéis dicho el vuestro -Yo soy Harry y estos son Ron y Hermione. -Mucho gusto-dijo la joven de ojos verdes- bueno salimos de aquí el banquete empezara dentro de poco. Cuando se dirigían al se encontraron con Draco y Lunendriel. -Hola Luna-dijo Lily- ¿quién es? -Es Draco es de Howarts- contesto ella-os presento Draco, Lily, Lily, Draco. -Encantada-dijo Lily- Luna t presento estos Harry, Ron y Hermione. -Hola- dijeron todos a la vez. Después de conocerse se dirigieron al castillo. Harry, Ron, Draco y Hermione, se sorprendieron al ver el interior del castillo. Todos se juntaron en una misma mesa. Entonces se levanto gandalf y comenzó a hablar: -Queridos alumnos, durante este curso vamos a tener el honor de ser la sede del Torneo de los 3 Magos- hubo silencio- bueno.... como somos todos "compañeros" llevaremos el mismo uniforme con vuestros respectivos escudos, que se proporcionaran por nuestro hermoso, agradable y encantador colegio, muchas gracias -hubo aplausos- después de cenar os mostraremos vuestros dormitorios, buen provecho. Comenzaron a cenar los alumnos y los profesores. -Draco no a parado de mirar a Lunendriel en todo al noche-susurro Harry a hermione. -¿Es que estas celoso?- dijo hermione- - Anda ya ...- se rió Harry nada mas terminar aparecieron 5 personas por la puerta. - Buenas noches-dijo Gandalf- chicos os presento a Luthien, Legolas y Frodo que creo que ya conocéis. - Buenas noches - dijeron todos a la vez. Y también al director: Elrond Medio Elfo padre de su excelencia, la princesa más hermosa y elegante de todas Arwen Undomiël //no creen que los elfos se autoalaban demasiado// -buenas noches- dijo Elrond - permítanme que les presente a la subdirectora de nuestro precioso encantador, increíble....... -Que pesados son estos elfos-susurro Harry para si mismo. -.......... colegio: Galadriel la Dama del bosque, abuela de la preciosa princesa , mi hija, Arwen Undomiël, Estrella de la Tarde....... - hola a todos - dijo Galadriel con una sonrisa. -ahora os enseñaremos vuestros aposentos- dijo Melian Los condujeron por una escalera que daba la vuelta a un árbol muy grande. Lily, Lunendriel y los demás chicos de lorien se fueron por el camino de la derecha en a parte, mas alta del árbol. -Vosotros iréis por la izquierda- dijo a los alumnos de beauxbatons- vosotros iros por el pasillo central- dijo a los alumnos de howarts- antes de que os vayáis, mañana sobre las 10 os quiero ver a todos en la sala del banquete- dijo gandalf. - adiós- dijeron todos y se dirigieron a sus respectivos aposentos. 


	6. Capitulo VI

Espero que os guste y y saben dejen reviews  
6.La selección  
I parte al día siguiente se levantaron sobre las 9-30y cuando se disponían a bajar al salón del banquete se encontraron todos(Harry, Ron Hermione, Draco, Lunendriel Luthien, Legolas, Frodo y Lily) en el lugar donde se despidieron ayer. -Hola -dijeron todos -¿Qué tal si vamos todos al salón del banquete y desayunamos?- dijo lily. Vale- dijo luthien. Por le camino... -¿Vosotras os vais a presentar dijo draco dirigiéndose a Lunendriel y Lily -Yo si - contesto entusiasmada Lunendriel - Yo no me parece una estupidez de concurso- dijo lily- no quiero ofenderos a vosotros. -Cada uno puede opinar lo que le quiera - dijo Frodo. Cuando llegaron al salón del banquete la mayoría de los alumnos de lorien ya estaban allí. - silencio por favor- dijo Melian la Maia- nuestro querido hermoso y encantador director va a hablar. - que cursis son en este colegio- le dijo Harry a Draco en voz baja. - y que lo digas - le contesto- y también modestos - Como ya deberíais saber porque se celebro hace 3 años el elegido será escogido con ayuda del cáliz de fuego. Podéis ir echando , los que queráis participar, un papel con vuestro nombre y el colegio al que pertenecéis. Eso es todo ya os podéis ir- dijo Gandalf - perdone señor pero se le ha olvidado algo -que se me va olvidar a mi- contesto algo enfadado- tengo memoria de elefante -se le ha olvidado decir donde se colocara el cáliz- insistió ella. -¡Ah!¡Sí! es verdad- acepto el- el cáliz s colocara enfrente de la fuente de la entrada dedicada a nuestra hermosa e increíble fundadora Lorien. Harry y los demás de howarts fueron a sus dormitorios a coger un trozo de papal y una pluma. Los de bauxbatons hicieron lo mismo al igual que los que se que se querían presentar de Lorien. Lily c0omo no se quería presentar les dijo: -os espero en el talan. Luna tu sabes donde esta procura que no se pierdan. - Vale , hasta luego- dijo lunendriel Lily se dirigió al talan a relajarse y a la hora o asi se oyeron voces abajo -Lunendriel, como vamos a subir ahí- le pregunto draco. -muy fácil trepando- dijo ella todos los demás la miraron atónitos-era broma, Lily la escalera. Entonces cayo una escalera del árbol - Draco tu primero- dijo lunendriel -No las damas primero- contesto Draco caballerosamente. - entonces tu primero Luthien- dijo Lunendriel - Vale - contesto ella y subió rápidamente por el árbol. - Hermione- te toca- dijo lunendriel- pero ten cuidado no es tan fácil -Bah!! Si lo ha hecho Luthien yo también puedo- dijo ella que estaba un poco celosa porque Luthien se acercaba mucho a Ron. Hermione comenzó a subir pero cuando iba por el quinto escalón se resbalo y se callo de culo. -Ahhhhhh!!! Socorredme por favor. todos menos Harry y Ron se rieron hasta mas no poder. En ese momento se asomo Lily y al verla dijo: -Veo que tendré que bajar el ascensor, creía que erais mas ágiles. En ese momento bajo una plataforma en la que se subieron todos. Estuvieron hablando largo rato sobre la selección, como serian los nuevo uniformes y otras muchas cosas. -Vaya mierda de torneo- dijo Lily- que pesados sois todos vosotros. - ¿como es que no hablas como un elfo si vives aquí ?- pregunto Hermione. - ¿y a ti que te importa niñata? Pues veras, no hablo asi porque no me da la gana, asi de sencillo. Algun problema, ¿Heermione? -No hace falta que me hables asi Draco, Lunendriel y Lily se rieron -Además los elfos son los seres mas subnormales y pijos de toda la historia de la humanidad. -Eso lo quitas de tu discurso - salto Lunendriel -Tranquila, no lo decia por ti - me da igual, yo, como toda mi familia somos elfos y no consiento.... -Dejalo ya quieres?- la interrumpio Lily. - Es que no puedo permitirlo - Tiene razon lily- dijo Draco. -Para ti soy Lady Lily , Draco Malfoylo - Malfoy, es Malfoy!!! M-A-L-F-O-Y MALFOY!!!!!!! Porque todo el mundo se equivoca con mi nombre, tendre que seguir imponiendo respeto, por que mis sentimientos son tan profundos como mi amor por la mas dulce de las elfas.... ops! //os ruego que disculpeis a mi amiga por las tonterías que dice es que se le va un poco la cabeza// nada nada cosas mias Todos se quedaron alucinados por las palabras de Draco - ¿cómo dices draco? - pregunto harry -Que nada..... tonterías..... Mientras todos discutian entre ellos Luthien y Legolas se estaban besando apasionadamente al lado de una de las ramas del arbol y de pronto detuviero todos sus gritos y conversaciones y les miraron todos alucinados -Que asco chicos iros a un motel!!! - dijo lily - Pero dejales, pobrecitos - contesto Lunendriel ¿Qué es esto?¿qué haceis? Eo eo eo!!!! Luthien??me contestas - dijo hermione -Ehh!!!.... para mi que no te contestan - dijo Ron- pero no te preocupes cuando les den las botellas de oxigeno te contestaran , por cierto a eso se le llama beso, algo que tu nunca aras-Esto ultimo lo susurro. - Sera mejor que nos vayamos- dijo en vos baja Lunendriel -¿Qué?¿qué pasa? ¿dónde?¿cuándo a que hora?- hablo legolas. - Ohhhh!!!!!! Si sabe hablar - gritaron todos ala ves sorprendidos -Ah!! Eso!! Joder Luthi, ya te vale me has dejado sin oxigeno, ostias, la madre que te pario, joder con la Luthi.... -Si una mierda. Sera cabron!! Tu has sido el que me a dejado sin oxiqeno asi que te vas callando ¿uno mas? - grito Luthien. - Si, sera mejor que nos vayamos - le dijo Lunendriel a Draco - Oyes Hermione, no tendras.......? - salto legolas. -El que? - contesto Hermione sorprendida. - Pues eso joder - No se el que..... - Hermione se dio cuenta de que era a lo que se referia legolas, se bajo del arbol y salio corriendo mientras lloraba - Heeeeeeeeermiooone - grito Ron Ron salto del arbol después de haberse echo mucho daño -Hermione vuelve!! Vuelve cariño.. Hermione se paro en seco y giro la caeza, vio a Ron gritando y llorando, volvio corriendo a Ron y se abrazaron. -Lo siento -----ron...- lloraba Hermione. Bajaron todos del arbol, bueno todos menos Luthien y Legolas que se quedaron arriba. Draco y Lunendriel e dirigieron a la cascada y los demas a casa guiados por Lily.  
  
- No te parece un lugar precioso?- le dijo Lunendriel a Draco -No tanto como tú- contesto draco algo avergonzado. -Lo que has dicho...... antes...... ¿era de mi? -Pues la verdad es que si te quiero desde el dia que te mire a tus ojos y vi...... la belleza que de ellos mana... no deberia decir esto - se sonrojo Draco -¿por qué no? Es precioso lo que dices, nunca he oido a un hombre que haya dicho tal cosa -No deberia haberlo dicho.¿verdad?- se sento en el suelo Lunendriel se sento a su lado y le acaricio su pelo -Se lo que estas pensando y te aseguro que no es verdad draco la miro a los ojos y la abrazo. -Te amo lunendriel- susurro Draco al oido de esta 


End file.
